build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
Teams
Teams are a vital feature of the game. With teams, players can build a boat together. Sharing materials help the players in a group reach the end. There are 7 teams. Players joining the game are put into the first empty team in this order: white, blue, green, red, black, yellow, magenta. Team leaders have crowns next to their name and are listed above other players in their team. The updated team UI was made by Z_Nac. Advantages *Players can work together and share resources, helping build a boat that will get them to the treasure. *Players can also paint and delete other team members' blocks with the new share mode. Disadvantages *Players cannot delete other's blocks. This can lead to players trapping each other. (This is now possible with the new 1M+ update). *Large groups can also get enough votes to Launch, even with players still building. *Before an update of the game, leaving a team would result in the boat launching, thankfully, this has since been fixed. However, leaving the game will launch the boat. *Players cannot colour blocks from other persons on their team, this may be leading to some boats being uncoloured or just badly coloured. (This is now possible with the new 1M+ update) Colors *Red *White *Black *Blue *Yellow *Green *Orange (removed in the 2017 Christmas event) *Magenta (added in the 2017 Christmas event to replace Orange) Team Information Red Team is one of the teams in Build a boat for treasure. Like all other teams, it has too many spawn points to actually use all of them. They currently, as of June 2018, have 24 spawn plates. This team had the largest baseplate in the game (119 blocks wide and 150 blocks long), but it was shortened to 118 like the rest of the teams. White team is a team in Build A Boat For Treasure. Its advantages are that boats go straight, instead of turning because of boats hitting outcrops of land. While the White Team has a huge advantage because all boats launched will go straight, there are some exceptions like the Cannon Tower Terrain. The towers are placed in the middle of the obstacle, thus the ship will suffer great damage if it touches the towers. This is the most popular team in the game because it's the first team the player joins when joining a new server or a game without anyone on the white team. This is also the most experimented team because this is where the player tests their Wheel Boat or any other boats that need to go straight (such as boats with thrusters). Black team is of the teams in Build a Boat for Treasure. It is located opposite to Red Team and next to the White Team, being the only team able to do the Skeleton Boss Quest for Halloween items. This is the only team that had issues with Isolation mode, but it was fixed during the fall update. Blue team is one of the teams in Build A Boat For Treasure. It was the smallest building plot in the game making it impractical to load large boats, similar to the Green team. And it's the 2nd team a player will get sent to if White team is taken upon joining. When the game was in the early stages of development, this team would be joined automatically by the 8th player in the server. Green team is one of the teams in Build A Boat For Treasure. Just like Blue team, it is smaller than all of the teams except for blue. This is the third team that the player joins automatically if Blue and White team are occupied. Yellow Team is one of the teams in BABFT. It is opposite of Magenta team, being a team that usually saves time considering how near it is to the terrain entrance. This team can also be used to farm gold without a boat by simply running as far as the player can down the stream and dying over and over again, though this is not recommended as it is rather slow. Magenta Team is one of the teams in Build A Boat For Treasure, being opposite of yellow team, being a team that usually saves time considering how near it is to the terrain entrance. It was added in the 2017 Christmas event replacing the Orange Team. Orange team was one of the teams in Build A Boat For Treasure. It was replaced by Magenta team in the 2017 Christmas Event. The orange flag and the orange spawn points have been removed from the game as well with the removal of the team. However, the flag can still be seen in the GUI of the game. 'Gallery' Magenta_team.png Orange_Team.png Green_Team.png Blue_Team.png Black_Team.png 269a3d9ef62e227a49fc5d411ed8a2d8.png 43cfd388e877ff90b374e2e67cd3a194.png Yellow_Team.png TeamLocations.png|Locations of each team Category:Teams Category:Major Feature